helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiao Miya
Xiao Miya (肖宫) ''was born May 14, 1996. She is a current member of the trainee group Hello!Project Foreigners and current leader of the Hello! Project subunit Shin Sedai. As of Febuary 2013, she is a current member of the group GLiTTER. Xiao graduated from Hello! Project Foreigners on the last day of the Hello! Project All Trainees 2013 spring tour to focus on the group. History 2007 March 13, Xiao Miya auditioned for ''"New Trainee Group~Starring You~". June 18, Xiao was one of participants who passed and she formed the group "Hello!Project Foreigners" with 13 other girls. 2009 March 16, Tsunku put Xiao Miya in the group Shin Sedai alongside Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Nugoshiko Maya. She was featured in the groups first single "Light~" which was released March 19. June 25, Xiao was featured in Shin Sedai's first Hello! Project concert. Shin sedai performed seven times and twice with all the other Hello! Project groups. July 29, Xiao participated in the "Trainee vs. Trainee" contest alongside all the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Hello! Project Foreigners to see who would win the solo event. Xiao won and had two solo events. 2010 September 11, Xiao participated in Shin Sedai's first winter tour. December 12, Xiao was featured in Shin Sedai's first photobook, "Miya♥Maya". 2011 January 24, Xiao participated in Shin Sedai's first concert out of Japan, in England. August 9, Nugoshiko graduated from Hello! Project Kenshuusei and was going to join the group Up beat Styles! but then quit and graduated from the Hello! Project and UFA altogether. Shin Sedai went on hiatus, had to cancel their autumn tour and closed the official Shin Sedai blog: MiyaMaya Sedai!!! 2012 March 25, Believe! Morning Musume member: Mandi, was placed into Shin Sedai to replace Nugoshiko Maya. Xiao said she was not sure about her but says after she got to know her they became great friends. Shin Sedai, along with Buono! and Take Two! were in the stage play "DIFFERENT". It was held July 24-26. 2013 Xiao Miya was chosen to form GLiTTER,along with Higashiyama Midori and Matsumoto Yukiko.The three girls graduated from their trainee groups at the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ ,May 23,to focus on GLiTTER's major debut. Bio *'Name: '''Xiao Miya (肖宫 ) *'Nickname: Miya (宫), MiMi *'Birthplace: '''Hong Kong, China *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: 'B *'Height: '156 cm *'Years in Hello! Project: '5 years *'Hello! Project Status **2007-06-18 Foreigner **2007-07-18 Member **2013-05-23 Foreigner Graduated **2013-05-23 GLiTTER Member *'UP FRONT AGENCY Status' **2013-05-23 Member *'GLiTTER Color: ''Pink''' *'Shin Sedai Color': Pink *'Looks Up To: '''Kamei Eri, Koharu Kusumi, Zhou Jia, Wang Dao Ming and Tokunaga Chinami *'Hello! Project Groups:''' **Hello!Project Foreigners (2007-present) **Shin Sedai (2009-2014) -Currently on Hiatus **GLiTTER (2013-present) Singles Participated In: Hello!Project Foreigners *2012.07.09 Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~ *2012.12.02 Don't Say Lazy *2013.01.03 We are POP☆CANDY! (Final) Shin Sedai *Light~ *Watashitachi no Ai wa Sugurete iru *Shoujo no Yume *Iwau! *ChaCha *Nakunatte.. *ShinGirl *Rain. *Futsuu Machi * Namida Zero *Watashi ni Kisu, Watashi ni Kisu (Final) GLiTTER *Kira Kira KAKUMEI (Debut) *SHINE♦ *Imagination *NEGATIVE IDOL / Killer Glitter *Tobi Satta Utsukushii Butterfly / Watashi wa Naku koto wo Kyohi Suru *Anata no Naka no Koe/MIGHTY Sakebi *Funky Heartbeat / Zero Kara Bannin ni *Nusuma Seppun / Jojoni Henka Acts Movies *2013 Big Sister Trivia *Xiao is close friends with Nugoshiko Maya, Ruo Long, Anu Aalto & Matsumoto Yukiko. *Her favorite kaomoji emoticon is: o((*^▽^*))o. *Tsunku said that he is impressed with Xiao's major improvement. *When asked why she never auditioned for Happy Jikan, Xiao said that it would put too much pressure on her. *Both her GLiTTER and her Shin Sedai colors are pink. *Xiao said that the best thing that ever happened to her was forming Shin Sedai with Nugoshiko Maya, because it stopped their former "rivalry". *Her favorite colors are pink & purple. *Fans consider her the "Fukumura Mizuki" of the Hello!Project Foreigners. *When Xiao told Nugoshiko about her joining GLiTTER,Nugoshiko promised that she would support the group and said that she was very proud of Xiao. *Xiao cried when she heard that Nugoshiko would be joining Happy Musume. *Xiao's dream is to have all the Hello!Project trainees (Kenshuusei, Foreigners & DIVAS.) debut. *When the other members of GLiTTER were asked what type of personality does Xiao had, they answered "Caring & sensitive". Category:Shin Sedai Members Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Pink Member Color Category:May Births Category:Births in 1996 Category:GLiTTER Category:Leader